This invention relates to a new and useful projectile shooting guide for bows.
Archery bows have become extremely popular for close range shooting both for hunting and for target shooting. In the use of such bows, arrows are frequently lost or broken, and such amounts to a substantial cost and inconvenience. In addition, the number of arrows that can be carried by the archer is limited in view of their bulkiness.